Proposición
by Karkat McCormick
Summary: Con el grito de una Nami muy enojada, Sanji comprendió que tendría que pasar una buena temporada encerrado ahí. Y es que solo Luffy era tan idiota como para proponerse de aquel modo. —LuNa 3D2Y; Sanji centric.


Creo que nadie se ha puesto a pensar como seria si Luffy le pidiera matrimonio a Nami, obviamente no habría cursilerías de por medio xD pero esto surgió de esa duda… disfruten.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**PROPOSICIÓN"****.**

Al dar vuelta una vez más al huevo estrellado que cocinaba para el desayuno de esa mañana tranquila en el mar, Sanji le dedico otra furiosa mirada al azabache que no dejaba de balancearse de adelante hacia atrás desde hace un buen rato.

El cocinero ya estaba harto de repetirle constantemente que no le daría ni una pizca de comida hasta que hubiera terminado todo, y aun así, Luffy no se iba. Continuaba divagando en la cocina, y eso, incluso en alguien como él, era en cierto modo preocupante.

Sobre todo porque Usopp y Chopper venían de vez en cuando para invitarlo a unirse a su juego, y Luffy los ignoraba o replicaba que estaba muy cansado.

Incluso Zoro se ofreció a ayudarlo a entrenar, quizás lo último fue más bien como una excusa de alejarse de la arqueóloga y sus miradas sugerentes pero… Sanji negó incomodo ante ese pensamiento, aun no se acostumbraba de su extraña relación.

Menos al hecho de que su adorada Nami le confesó el otro día que estaba enamorada del idiota más idiota de todos los mares, y sí, se refería a Luffy. Admitía que fue un horrible momento para llorar y ponerle un candado al refrigerador, pero lo que más quería era ver a sus chicas felices. Y solo faltaba Nami.

Entonces, se había propuesto ayudarla a enamorar a Luffy y era bien sabido, sobre todo por él, que a un hombre se le conquista por su estómago. Si contaban con que Luffy se come hasta un caracol era pan comido.

Sanji sonrió ante el pensamiento, pero su sonrisa se extinguió al escuchar los quejidos de su capitán desde atrás, aun no se largaba de ahí.

— Luffy… —siseó en modo de advertencia, mordiendo ligeramente su cigarro—. Ya te dije que no hay comida para ti aquí. Fuera.

— Peroooo Sanji~~

— ¡Con un demonio, ya vete! —ordenó con su puño en alto. Luffy dejo escapar un suspiro, y contrario a sus expectativas, se dejo caer sobre la mesa. Solo entonces Sanji se calmo—. ¿Luffy, estás enfermo?

— No —contesto simplemente el moreno. Y ahora que lo veía bien, su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía ¿molesto?

Definitivamente Luffy no era él mismo ese día. No le había robado la comida.

— Luffy, se que algo pasa… —comenzó él— Se que te dije que debías hacer una dieta, pero no era para que te lo tomaras así y…

— Ne, Sanji… ¿cómo te unes a una chica de por vida?

—… ¡Maldito enfermo, que mierda piensas!

— ¡No, no malpienses! —Chillo Luffy, Sanji detuvo la patada que iba a propiciarle, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba— Yo… ah… estoy seguro que Hancock me dijo algo, sobre campanas y una iglesia. Y un ritual sagrado para unir tu vida a la de otra persona que sea muy especial —se explico, sujetando su cabeza adolorido de tanto pensar.

Sanji guardo silencio, pensando en porque diablos Luffy se interesaba tan de repente en un tema como _ese_.

Y entonces, al procesar bien la información, puso una mueca de disgusto.

_No me digas que, ¿le gusta la emperatriz?_

¡Y ahora que le decía a Nami-san! Los mataría a ambos, y a Boa Hancock también. Entraría en depresión, no querría navegar más y para calmarse un mínimo comería litros y litros de helado y se pondría gorda y fea para al final volver a Cocoyashi y casarse con un tendero que robaría a su clientela.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO, NAMI SWAN NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO TE PASE! —grito Sanji alterado y golpeando la mesa, y de paso, rompiéndola por la mitad. Luffy lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Sanji?…

— ¡Tú! —lo señalo, interrumpiéndolo. Luffy parpadeo un par de veces para al fin preguntar «¿Yo?» El rubio sonrió con cierto aire macabro— Tienes prohibido casarte con Boa Hancock, ¡¿ha quedado claro o qué?!

— ¿Cazar a Hancock? —Repitió sin entender— ¿Por qué querría eso? ¡Yo quiero saber cómo diablos uno mi vida a la de Nami para siempre! —se quejo Luffy. Ambos chicos se quedaron callados—. Por cierto… ¿Hancock sabe bien como para cazarla?

— Es CASAR idiota —lo corrigió Sanji con un tic en su ojo visible. Qué vergüenza romper la mesa por nada ¡y encima Luffy correspondía sin saber a Nami! Además como si él supiera si la gran emperatriz tiene buen sabor y… espera… ¿qué alguien como _él _amaba?— E-e-espera, t-tú ¿amas a Nami-san?

— Mm… pues… sí —respondió Luffy sonriendo. Sanji lo golpeo en la cabeza— ¡Agh, eso dolió Sanji! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Tenía ganas.

Era un caso de risa, Nami y él partiéndose la cabeza por encontrar una manera en que Luffy le correspondiera y resulta que ya lo hacía desde antes… ¡menudos idiotas! No, él era el idiota, Nami nunca se equivocaría. Era demasiado perfecta.

Ah… si tan solo se hubiera fijado en él y no en Luffy ya estarían en su Luna de Miel en una isla de verano y recién casados dispuestos a haces 'esto' y 'aquello'…

¡Un momento! ¡Luffy hablaba de un casamiento!

— ¡UN MOMENTO LUFFY!

— ¡Ah, deja de gritar así que es aterrador! —Luffy cubrió sus oídos.

Sanji le resto importancia.

— De lo que tú hablas es una boda. Quieres _casarte_ con Nami-san, y no, no la vas a poner como trofeo ni nada pedazo de idiota —explico más calmado. Aun le crispaba los nervios que Luffy le pusiera tanta atención pero… esa era su oportunidad.

— ¡Eso! —Exclamó Luffy con alegría, y una gran sonrisa pintada en su infantil rostro—. Una boda, Hancock hablaba de una boda. Pero… ¿cómo puedo hacerla? Nunca he visto una.

— Pues lo de menos es realizar los preparativos. Se necesitan flores, bocadillos, regalos, una banda de músicos, un padre, invitados… —'una hermosa Nami esperando en el altar', quiso decir. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, su capitán era bastante posesivo—. Y un anillo de proposición.

— ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes Sanji!, ¡hoy mismo habrá boda!

— Sí, sí… lo que diga… —dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, y lo escupió.

— Sanji~ no me pegues tu baba y avisa a todos sobre la boda —Sanji lo miro incrédulo ante su relajada actitud. Parecía no entender el significado de una ceremonia así.

O en realidad…

— ¡Que mierda dices, una boda requiere meses de extensa preparación! —Luffy negó con la cabeza.

— Tenemos todo lo que dijiste aquí, ¡y habrá comida, mucha comida!

_Nami-swan, ¿por qué?… ¿por qué un idiota?…_

— ¡La comida no lo es todo en la vida es más importante el anillo! —gritó fuera de sus casillas. Luffy puso una mueca de no entender.

— ¿Anillo? —repitió él.

— Oye, en serio… ¿la mentalidad de un niño de qué edad tienes? —cuestiono Sanji bastante frustrado. El azabache revolvió sus cabellos riendo, y lo único que él deseaba era pegarle en la cara con un sartén.

Porque no había mayor dificultad para un galán de cocinero que explicarle sobre una proposición de matrimonio a un idiota. Y Nami.

Froto su sien un par de veces, pensando repetidamente en los sonrientes y bellos rostros de sus _ex damiselas_.

Vale, tenía que calmarse.

— El anillo será la prueba material de su unión, generalmente de oro o plata y con un pequeño diamante en medio —dijo—. Por tradición se lo entregas al pedirle si acepta ser tu esposa.

— ¡Genial Sanji, sabes mucho de estas cosas! —Naturalmente, idiota— pero no tengo ningún anillo que darle… los tesoros los tiene ella, si cojo uno se va a poner violenta —susurro Luffy con la cabeza gacha.

Por razones inexplicables, el rubio sintió lastima de verlo así.

Y por razones aún peores, tuvo el impulso de hablar.

— Oí, no te pongas así. Puedes darle algo de mucho valor en lo que consigues el anillo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto esperanzado. Sanji asintió.

— Creo que deberías ensayar también, no te vayas a poner nervioso —aconsejo, aunque era probable que la nerviosa fuera Nami, en realidad, Luffy se echaría a reír.

— Entendido, ¡Sanji me ayudaras a practicar!

— ¿Qué?, ¡claro que no idiota!

— ¡Es una orden!

— ¡Luffy!

— Ya dije —insistió Luffy, se cruzo de brazos para demostrar su convicción. Era un buen momento para maldecir su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno. Que Luffy era el diablo en persona.

— Te odio… —siseó él. Su capitán respondió con un inocente «ya lo sabía»

— Ya, ya. Hay que ensayar, ¿Qué hago?

— Te acuclillas en el suelo, Nami-san debe quedar de pie frente a ti, le pides su mano y entregas el "anillo". El resto depende de ella.

— Ok, ¿de este modo? —quiso saber Luffy, ya acuclillado justo enfrente de él. Sanji saco otro cigarrillo de su caja y asintió—. Mm, haber… seguía ¿proponerme? —volvió a asentir— Este… ¡déjame cazarte Nami!

— ¡Que no es cazar Luffy! Dios, solo repite '¿aceptarías ser la esposa de este, un humilde pirata, que llegara a ser el futuro Rey Pirata?' y entregas el puto anillo.

— ¿Aceptarías ser la esposa de este, un humilde pirata, que llegara a ser el futuro Rey Pirata? —pregunto sonriente, Sanji iba a hablar de nuevo, pero calló al notar la presencia de alguien más en la cocina.

Alguien que presencio esa odiosa y ridícula conversación a medias.

— Oh, lamento interrumpir su escena de amor. Aguantare el hambre. Continúen —dijo, y salió tan rápido como llego y con un sonoro portazo.

Otro tic surgió en su ojo.

— ¡Marimo de mierda adónde vas!

— ¡Sanji deja eso estamos ocupados! Necesito saber que hago después —Sanji lo fulmino con la mirada y lo pateo sin fuerza, solo para que se cayera.

— ¡Que le entregas el puto anillo y ya déjame en paz! Me importa un bledo si se casan hoy o si su Luna de Miel es en la popa del barco, ¡pero lárgate de mi cocina de una buena vez!

— Pero…

— ¡FUERA! —bramo y lo pateo fuera de su amada cocina, cerrando la puerta y ventanas con llave. Ya con Luffy lejos, Sanji se dejo caer al suelo. Bastante nervioso.

_Joder, justo él debía ver esta farsa. Cabeza de alga idiota._

Afuera se alcanzaban a oír las risas de su capitán mientras gritaba que era un día perfecto para una boda, obviamente todos reaccionaban confundidos.

— Bueno… al menos Nami-san ya no se preocupara por enamorarlo… —susurro, aun sin ponerse de pie. Prefirió quedarse ahí, en silencio.

Y cuando decidió que ya era hora de terminar el desayuno, la inconfundible voz de la navegante resonó por todo el barco, y quizás una isla o dos cercanas a ellos.

— ¡LUFFY, QUIÉN DIABLOS TE DIJO QUE DEBÍAS DARME UN PEDAZO DE CARNE Y NO UN ANILLO!

Sanji no dijo nada, supuso que tendría que pasar una buena temporada encerrado ahí, al menos en lo que Luffy dejaba de ser tonto y Nami no intentase matarlo.

Sí… sería un largo, largo tiempo.

— Creo que hoy no habrá desayuno.

**#FIN**

* * *

Al final me centre más en Sanji y todos sus infortunios al explicarle sobre el matrimonio a Luffy pero no pude resistirme, y menos con la insinuación yaoi xDDDDD Aun así es clara la connotación LuNa, y perdón por el posible OOC, es la primera vez que escribo tanto a Sanji-kun como a Zoro. So, así llegarían a la boda nuestros queridos Mugiwara (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
